Morgan Hall
Category:Buildings In 1864, Charles Morgan came to Worcester to become Icabod Washburn's most valued confidante and consequently weaved forever the name of Morgan into the history of WPI. Over 125 years later, Paul S. Morgan serves as the fourth generation to be closely associated with the administration and affairs of the Institute. In 1958, WPI chose to honor this Worcester family of industrialists. Charles Hill Morgan arrived at WPI upon the wishes of Ichabod Washburn, co-founder of the Institute. He was employed to oversee the construction of the school's second building, the Washburn Shops. As a superintendent at the Washburn & Moen Company, Morgan came highly recommended. Morgan successfully tackled his task of erecting and equipping the entire machine shops, and planning for its continuance. Within a year of the Institute's founding, Morgan was asked to become the twelfth member on the Institute's first Board of Trustees. Morgan served from 1866, nearly two years before the first class entered, until his death in 1911. Following his father's interest in the school he helped develop, Paul B. Morgan graduated from WPI in the class of 1890. As loyal and involved as his father, Paul Morgan was asked to serve on the Board of Trustees in 1920. Paul accepted the position and continued to serve his alma mater as a Trustee until his death. The third generation Morgan to serve on the Board of Trustees was Philip M. Morgan, the son of Paul and grandson of Charles. Philip and Paul Morgan served three concurrent years together until Paul's death in 1952. Philip continued his service and was elected to the position of chairman in 1954. He demonstrated keen leadership in this post for the nine years prior to his death in 1965. Succeeding Philip in 1965, his son Paul is the fourth generation to hold a position on the Board of Trustees and currently serves as a life member. From 1979 to 1984, Paul Morgan like his father and great-grandfather, Philip and Charles served as the Chairman of WPI's Board of Trustees. Erected at a cost of $1.5 million, Morgan Hall was ready for occupancy in September of 1958. The new four-story dormitory was the first building to be completed in WPI's $5.5 million development program. Ground breaking occurred on Alumni Day, June 8, 1957. Within a year, 3,900 cubic yards of dirt were excavated from the site, 340 tons of steel laid and 800,000 red bricks erected. Morgan Hall was originally planned to house 192 students in 8 single and 92 double rooms. The plans called for moving the campus dining hall out of the basement of Sanford Riley Hall and into the first floor of Morgan. The new cafeteria-dining room had seating capacity for 400 individuals. Adjoining the large dining hall were two smaller private dining rooms that could host 175 people combined. More than 30 years later, Morgan Hall provides residences for 201 male and female freshman. Alongside the dining hall, DAKA, is a snack bar and multipurpose area called the "Wedge." Constructed in 1973, the Wedge connects Morgan Hall with Daniels Hall and has areas for studying, student activities, and special functions.